1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an axial flux, electromotive generating device that includes rotor having a plurality of magnets mounted thereto and a stator core assembly having a plurality of annular grooves and corrugations formed along the width of the stator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Axial flux electromotive generating devices have been widely described in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,445,105 to Kliman et al describes such a device having a rotatable shaft, a rotor disk coupled to the shaft, a permanent magnet supported by the rotor disk, a stator extension positioned in parallel with the rotor disk, two molded iron pole elements attached to the stator extension and facing the permanent magnet and two electrical coils wrapped around the corresponding two molded iron pole elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,323,576 to Applegate discloses an electromotive generator which ulitizes a plurality of stator members, each stator member including a coil and top and bottom element separated by a gap. The top and bottom elements each include a face. The generator further includes a rotor having a plurality of magnets. The rotary is rotatably mounted, such than the plurality of magnets pass within the gaps in the stator members when the rotor is rotated with respect to the stator. The magnets have a shape substantially equal to the shape of the stator member faces. Each of the magnets overlap the stator faces as the rotor rotates such than the area of overlap and non-overlap of each of the magnets changes non-linearly.
What is thus desired is to provide an improved electric motor which is less expensive, simplified in construction and wherein increased torque is produced as the stator coil is energized and wherein more efficient utilization of field interactions by actively shaping the fields as well as reacting to it is provided.